


Antes, durante y después

by STsuki



Series: Reflexiones [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Food Kink, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, verso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: A Minho le gustan las fresas, tanto como le gusta  Changmin.





	Antes, durante y después

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de San valentin para Konata y todos quienes aman el ChangMinho
> 
> Sara Manen - 2011

Changmin nunca ha podido entender la fascinación de su novio con las frutillas, fresas para especificar y en general moras, zarzamoras y cualquier otra fruta roja, agridulce y difícil de conseguir fuera de temporada. Además de que las frutillas en el ranking de Minho son su TOP [justo como él] solo que a diferencia de sí mismo, las pequeñas y dulces fresas tienen tres momentos indispensables en la vida de su Minho.

 

Antes…

 

Minho suele disfrutar mucho pasear su lengua distraídamente sobre sus labios después de morder una para retirar el jugo dulce y brillante que queda sobre ellos, antes de tomar otra y repetir la operación sin hacer particularmente nada, porque puede hacerlo en la cocina, en la sala, en su habitación e irremediablemente Changmin terminara observando la escena con aparente estoicismo cubriendo con disimulo cierta parte de su cuerpo, que se emociona al ver a Minho comiendo de esa manera tan estimulante y que muy en el fondo sabe es su pequeño ritual que los hace ir irremediablemente al…

 

Durante…

 

Sí Changmin termina estimulado al verlo comer con aparente inocencia, tiene que morderse los labios cuando lo hace sin ella, el segundo momento que tienen las fresas… rojas, húmedas y frías en la vida de su amante es comerlas, sobre él.

 

Mientras las caricias van y vienen y los besos arden como sus pieles, Minho disfruta llenando su cuerpo de frutillas, rozándolo y haciéndolo jadear lentamente, antes de que Changmin verdaderamente tenga que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol al observarlo emplear lo que siempre hace con las fresas pero justo con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas y finalmente llega el punto en el que Minho disfruta la crema dulce de Changmin al descubrir, él y su cuerpo en general que no es el único con una debilidad hacia esas frutas, porque si las piernas se le vuelven gelatina nada más al alcanzar su tercer clímax con Changmin queriendo más, algo de afrodisiaco deben tener ¿o no?

 

Después…

 

Al terminar Changmin siempre jadea y jala aire con desesperación mientras con un último movimiento gira sus brazos tanteando los bordes de la cama donde las frutas y el chocolate están esparcidos, sustancia con la que Minho gusta jugar en esas situaciones, y entonces toma una última fresa comiéndosela con gusto, produciendo una sonrisa feliz y deslumbrante porque…

 

Antes, durante y después del sexo Minho, siempre y cuando no se quede dormido al terminar, ama comer frutillas…

Pero Changmin ama más ser el único que puede, ver, probar y sentir  lo que Minho hace con ellas…

…Solo por esa razón es que  los cargos de consumo van a parar a su tarjeta de crédito…

_¿No es el amor hermoso?_

Se cuestiona, sudado, cansado y pegajoso con Minho dormido sobre su pecho y ese infaltable dulce sabor y apetecible embriagante aroma.

No necesita decirlo en voz alta, así que besa por última vez a la persona que siempre lleva consigo en su alma y corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook [ Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D
> 
> Saludos!


End file.
